


Incriminating Evidence

by DearMissV



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Jealousy, Romance, Sexy Times, ew Chanel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23963680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearMissV/pseuds/DearMissV
Summary: Julia makes a discovery and gets jealous.“Who is she?”
Relationships: David Budd/Julia Montague
Comments: 14
Kudos: 87





	Incriminating Evidence

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this very quickly, so if it feels a bit slapdash that’s why. Hopefully you enjoy it though! It’s just something light and fun.
> 
> For the RTT gc 😏

David ran up the steps of the fire escape at the Blackwood. He’d dropped Julia off earlier that afternoon. She had a rare early mark and just about begged him to take her home. They’d left in a rush, eager to get back to their little haven. She made sure to tell him about how happy she was to leave while in the elevator. She pushed in against the wall and trailed a slow lick along the curved rim of his ear, a promise for things to come she’d said. 

They got back to the Blackwood eventually, and did the usual drop off. Saying goodbye at the door only to say hello again moments later. They had a lazy afternoon in each other’s company. David spent much of it watching tv or talking to the kids while Julia did the last bit of work that needed to be done for the night. 

He didn’t think anything of when she got up and walked across the room. Nothing unusual about that. The towel that was flung in his direction did catch his attention though. He turned to look at her and found her gloriously naked and standing in the entryway. She didn’t say anything, just quirked an eyebrow and smirked. Julia’s knew exactly what she was doing. Without checking to make sure he was following, she turned and made her way to the bedroom. 

They fucked hard and fast. They’d been building up to this moment all day. Julia was the most vocal in bed, something about her husky voice urging him on.. harder.. faster.. deeper, did something to him. But she was loud, too loud. He brought her to the brink and pushed her over, but not before clapping a hand over her mouth. He watched as Julia’s body tensed and relaxed in a rhythm that was distinctly her own, and felt a long exhale against his hand and she started to come down from her high. He thrust once, then again and again, so maddeningly close to his own release that he could think of nothing else. Julia languidly moved a hand, slowly making her way down to his bum, before grasping it firmly. That did it. David tucked his face into the crook of where her neck meets her shoulder. With practice, he’d gotten loud in bed too. 

It was sometime later when he heard a distressed voice coming from the living room. He rushed out, immediately thinking the worst had happened. In two seconds his mind had run through all the possibilities. Another assassination attempt? A break-in? But no, he found a scantily clad Julia bent over her handbag and ministerial box. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“I can’t find it,” came her terse reply. 

David was stupefied. “Can’t find what?” 

“My wallet David! I can’t find my wallet.” She turned her handbag upside down and emptied it onto the floor. Her wallet, a soft pink pouch, was nowhere to be seen. 

“Could you have left it at the office?” 

“I must have. Get dressed, we’ll have to get it.” She strode across the room and began taking off her silky camisole, no doubt about to put on her clothes from earlier. 

David rushed to catch up with her. “No I’ll go. You’re already home and safe. I’ll just let the guard know. I’ll be there and back. Where did you last see it?”  
______________________________________ 

The Home Office was quiet at this time of night. Only a few lonely souls wandered its halls. He got in the elevator, pressed the floor button and waited, the elevator music as irritating as always. 

The doors opened with a ping and he stepped out onto the empty floor, the lights turning on with his movement. He made his way to Julia’s office and there it was. The pink wallet. Sitting on her desk. Bingo. 

“I found it on the floor downstairs,” a familiar voice said from behind him. He spun around and was met with Chanel. What the fuck was she doing here at this time? She must have read his thoughts because she said, “Julia doesn’t mind off loading her work onto the underlings. I’ll be here most of the night.” If she thought she was gaining sympathy, she was wrong. David knew Julia better than that. He just nodded and smiled tightly. He didn’t feel that Chanel was the type of person to cross. 

Chanel took slow steps towards him and before he knew it she was a hairsbreadth away. “You know David, I’ve been watching you.” At this point she brought her hands up and unbuttoned a few buttons, so that his chest hair showed. “You seem stressed. I know just the thing to help with that.” She punctuated her statement with a grope to his nether regions. Nothing was going on there, not even a twitch, David was definitely not attracted. He froze, taken aback. This couldn’t be happening, could it? Chanel presses against him fully, pushing him to lean against the desk. “I think we could have fun together.” 

David retreated with a jolt. “No.. err sorry Chanel, I’m taken. My partner wouldn’t take kindly to this. And neither do I.” He grabbed the wallet then and just about ran from the room. He thought briefly about taking the elevator but didn’t want to wait, so he took the stairs instead. 

And that’s how he found himself running up the stairs of the Blackwood, out of breath and more than ready to see Julia again. 

Stepping out onto the floor, he righted himself and slowed his breathing. Nodding to the guard at the door he swiped the key card and let himself in. Making his way quickly through his room and then into hers. She must have heard him enter because she met him in the living room. She was still dressed in her cami and shorts, the tv played in the back ground, Come Dine With Me played softly. “Did you find it?” 

“Yep.” He tossed the wallet in the air and caught it, more than a little proud of himself. 

Julia wrapped herself around him and gave him a series of quick pecks on his lips. “Thank you. I won’t be so forgetful next time.” She went to relax in his arms then paused. She leant in and sniffed. “Whose perfume is that?” 

“What?” 

She stepped back and looked him over with a critical eye. “Whose perfume is that?” Casting an eye over him again, she zeroed in on the lapel of his jacket. An incriminating strand of long dark hair cling to it. She reached out with two manicured nails, plucked it off and held it in his eye line. Her eyes flashed up to meet his. “What the fuck David?” she scowled. 

David found himself taken aback for the second time that evening. “What do you mean?” 

“Who is she?” 

“You’re not being serious.” She was being ridiculous. 

“Of course I’m being serious. Who is she?” 

“Chanel was at the office,” he said, hoping to calm her down. 

Bad move David. Bad move. 

“Chanel?!” 

“...yes.” 

“So you’ve been fucking her too? Exactly how many women have you got David? Three seems a bit extravagant don’t you think?” Julia took to pacing back and forth. She was so angry she felt hot and needed to cool down. She shed her pyjamas, and stood in her underwear, her arms crossed over the swell of her breasts. Not the most powerful attire for an argument but she was cooler now, more able to concentrate. 

David was immediately distracted. His eyes kept flickering between her boobs and her face. “Err just you really... I’ve not touched Vicky in over a year,” he swallowed thickly and tried to keep himself under control. “... and Chanel just about flung herself me at the office.” 

Julia paused. “Flung herself?” 

“Aye. Unsolicited I swear.” 

Julia fiddled with her necklace, suddenly unsure of herself. “Right. So the perfume and the hair...” 

“Means nothing,” David jumped to add. “She doesn’t mean anything Julia.” 

“Nothing?” 

“Nothing.” 

“Are you sure?” She asked in a small voice. 

“Yes.” And he was sure. He never even looked sideways at Chanel. It was Julia. Always Julia. 

“I’m sorry.” Small wasn’t a word one would normally associate with Julia Montague but there she was, looking small. 

“That’s okay.” He sauntered up and wrapped his arms around her again. He kissed the tip of her nose. He looked at her, a naughty sparkle in his eye. Leading her back towards the bedroom he murmured in her ear, “do you want to kiss and make up?”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
